Open Up Your Eyes
by justanoutlaw
Summary: A toss of a coin separated not only twin brothers, but a mother from her son. Decades later, they try to find healing and strength.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a soft spot for James and Ruth. This is a canon divergence of season 5, where James didn't try to kill Emma and David. This fic also will include James & Belle as a ship so if that bothers you: do not read. Do not even review. I don't need to see negative stuff on it.**

_Seems it's only been a moment_

_Since the angels took him from her arms_

_And she was left there holding on to their tomorrow_

_But as they laid him in the ground_

_Her heart would sing without a sound_

_For the first time you can open your eyes_

_And see the world without your sorrow_

_Where no one knows the pain you left behind_

_And all the peace you could never find_

_Is waiting there to hold and keep you_

_Welcome to the first day of your life_

_Just open up your eyes, eyes-Daughtry _

The clock in Archie's office is normally loud, but it's even more prominent when patients don't talk.

Ruth and her boys were not a particularly chatty bunch, Archie noted.

It had been a few months since they all returned from the Underworld. Hook hadn't been with them, but Zeus had decided to grant David's family a second chance. He sent Ruth and James to Storybrooke, to start over. James had barely spoken to his brother during his time in the Underworld and as soon as Ruth arrived, he had struck a deal with Hades so she would move on and he didn't have to deal with her. Despite David desperately trying to work things out with his brother, he wanted nothing to do with him.

That was until they were practically forced on each other to save Robin's baby from Hades. James had done what he needed to, being a victim of a monster his entire life, he wouldn't let another child suffer the same fate. That had allowed him to move on and he thought he was at peace.

Until that stupid God since him to Storybrooke.

Therapy had been Emma's idea. She had been seeing Archie to work out her own issues and it was really helping. David and Ruth had been all for it, James…not so much.

"Why don't we start off with David," Archie suggested after a few minutes of silence. "Why did you want to come here?"

"Because my own brother hates me and I don't understand why," David said. He didn't sound bitter, just genuinely confused.

James rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"I never even met you until the Underworld. What did I even do to you?"

"Don't you get it?" James nodded in Ruth's direction. "She picked you."

Ruth bit her lip. "James, that's not how it worked…"

"Really? Because if I'm not mistaken, I didn't meet you until we were down there either."

"Mother did what she had to," David said, feeling very protective of her. "They couldn't afford to feed us both."

"So, she sent me to live with George."

"He was a king," Ruth whispered. "I knew he could give you the world."

"Oh, I had things. I had a room full of toys, I had my pick of food. I also was trained to fight a dragon at 5-years-old. I was beaten for running away to try to avoid them."

David and Ruth flinched at the same time. Emma had always been careful to spare her parents the details of her life in the foster system. Therapy was helping her open up and slowly tell them things, while all the while reassuring them it wasn't their fault. (Though, they'd always feel guilty.) James didn't have an issue talking about his past, that much was clear.

He wanted to hurt Ruth, punish her for her choice.

"Did your father beat you often?" Archie asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed the confession.

James shifted. He clearly had forgotten they sat in front of a therapist who would analyze his every move. "Whenever I did something he didn't like…which was often."

"Did you know you were adopted?"

"Not until I died. Hades was kind enough to fill me in. Robert came for me, but George told me he was a crazy man."

"That had to hurt, to find out that your father had lied to you."

"It hurt more to realize that my so-called mother just threw me away like I didn't matter."

"Will you stop talking about her like that?" David asked. "I know you're hurt…"

"You don't know anything! You were the chosen one, you got her love. She gave her life so you could have your precious family. What'd she give me? Years of torment and torture. Heck, she probably told that imp to just pick a baby!"

"That's not how it happened!"

David's eyes widened at his mother's outburst. Ruth had always been a soft-spoken person. The only times he had ever heard her shout was when he was young, when Father would get come home drunk. Tears were burning in her eyes as she looked at her sons. She rose to her feet and began pacing the room. Even James looked surprised. This wasn't the meek woman he had banned from the Underworld, This was a woman who had seen more than her boys could imagine, a woman who was forced to make a terrible choice to protect the babies she loved dearly.

"You were both sick," she said, her voice cracking. "We didn't know what was wrong, but you wouldn't stop crying, you had fevers. I sent your father to town, trying to get money so we could get medicine and he couldn't. We were desperate, I didn't know what would happen. I had just gained my boys, I couldn't imagine losing either of you."

"Mother, you don't…" David was interrupted by her waving a hand.

"No, no. You and your brother need to hear this. Rumpelstiltskin came in, he had medicine and we were so confused. We knew of him, that anything of his came with a price. He told us that the king wanted a son, he was suggesting that we give one of you up. I was so angry, the mere thought of it made me nearly stab him."

David tilted his head. No, this was definitely not the mother he knew.

"But he was good…too good." She closed her eyes, remembering back to that night. "He pointed out that if we didn't do this, you wouldn't survive the winter. It was hard, the hardest choice we had to make and in no time…but we knew deep down, it was the only way that you would both live."

"But you would still lose one of us," James whispered. He didn't sound angry anymore, just hollow.

"That would be hard, but at least we would know that you were alive somewhere and safe, with a king of all people." Ruth's eyes flickered open and she looked at her boys, grown and so handsome. No longer those sweet little babies that shared a cradle for just a mere few days before being separated for life. "We flipped a coin."

"You flipped a coin?"

"I couldn't choose…how could a mother possibly do such a thing?"

"Sophie's Choice," David mused. Only Archie got the reference, however.

"It was tails…which meant…James." Ruth bit her lip, reaching down to cup his cheek. For the first time since they met, he didn't flinch away. "I sobbed for hours, I felt as if a piece of me had been ripped away. David cried too, I felt like he knew somehow."

The tears were welling in James' eyes and he was willing himself not to cry. He couldn't. It was easier to hate Ruth, to resent her for what she had done to him.

"I kept you in my heart, always. I always thought of you, but could never speak your name. After your father died, it was like I had lost the only other person who shared the pain. He had gone for you…to bring you back to me. I didn't want to get my hopes up, I didn't think you'd want to return to us. We had nothing to offer. Yet…the idea of seeing you again…"

She shook her head, the tears falling down her face.

"Then when I found out you had died…it was like losing you all over again. My heart was broken and I never stopped blaming myself. I wouldn't change what I did, because it saved both of you, but I am sorry for what it cost you, my son. Just know…just know I love you more than you know."

Ruth wiped the tears that fell and gazed down into his eyes. The very same ones that had been locked on her moments after his birth. James had been first. He was such a quiet baby, sweet and soft. The name James meant one who follows and unfortunately, it was a name he would live up to. He followed George's path into darkness.

James stared up at his mother, feeling something in the pit of his stomach…sympathy. He didn't want to feel it. He wanted to hate her. Oh, how easy it was to hate his mother, to think that she didn't love him or care about him. He had an adoptive mother, but she died shortly after he was adopted. This was the only one he had left and she was looking at him with such love and devotion.

It was too much, just too much.

Pulling away from her, he rose to his feet and exited the office without another word. He needed to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

James made his way through the quiet streets of Storybrooke, his hands stuffed in his pockets. In so many ways, it was like the Underworld. He had gotten used to modern convivences there, from technology to clothes. Yet, there were differences. It was brighter, people were alive and actually had hope. It wasn't as cold. (People seemed to be shocked to learn that the Underworld wasn't hot as the religions had told them it would be.)

Being free of Hades was a good thing, but he found himself lost. In the Underworld, he had been sheriff. He was a ruler, just as he had been in his homeland. In Storybrooke…he was no one. A person everyone outside the family and those who knew him well confused with David. Identical faces, different personalities. He had been surprised when Ruby could tell him apart, it's not as if he knew her before he died. She said there was something about his eyes. They were just as blue as David's…yet filled with something. She had stopped herself from saying pain, but he knew it was what she meant.

His mind flashed to Cruella. She was still in the Underworld, probably with no chance of passing on to either place. If she were there in that moment, she'd probably caress his cheek and coo into his ear.

"Mummy's good boy."

James had fed off her praise. He would've done anything for her, just to please her, to get the validation he so badly needed. And when he disappointed her, the look on her face, it made him want to crawl into a hole.

"Someone needs to be punished," she'd croon.

Punishment meant teasing, in sexual or verbal ways. He'd find himself begging for her forgiveness, just to feel another bit of her affection, not that she gave it much. Cruella couldn't do much to hurt him, thanks to Henry's writing, yet she did what she could.

He returned to her, every time. He needed her. He craved her.

It wasn't healthy, he knew that. He also knew he'd never see her again and that he needed to find a new way to cope when he was upset.

Drinking was out. Robert drank when things got tough, as did George.

As he rounded the corner, he found himself in the cemetery. Another difference from the Underworld, all the plots were upright. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, he didn't even plan on going there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Focusing more, he realized it was Emma.

His niece.

God, that was still weird. He had a niece that was his age. Older than him, actually. He had been frozen in time as 27 in the Underworld. Emma was 30. He pushed that thought out of his head, really he was 57. That wasn't much better, but at least he still looked good.

He had a nephew too, Neal. He was a sweet baby, not even a year old. He loved James, didn't seem at all confused between the brothers. It scared James, that something so small, could be attached to him. He never had much experience with babies.

Henry was a whole different ballgame. His great-nephew, at all of 13, was so excited to welcome him to the family. He had shown him the storybook in an attempt to explain their complicated family tree. He was still stuck on the fact that his sister-in-law's former step-mother had adopted him.

Emma was kind, if a little skeptical. From what he understand, she hadn't grown up with his brother and sister-in-law, she had been an orphan. Despite just losing her boyfriend, she seemed to have it together. Slowly, he made his way over to see if she was leaving roses on Killian's grave. Instead, she was placing sunflowers on the grave of a man named "Neal Cassidy".

"Is your brother okay?" He asked.

Emma's head shot up, clearly not expecting her uncle to show up. She looked from him and then back at the grave. "That's not…" She shook her head. "He was named after Henry's father, he died saving all of us."

"Oh." James suddenly remembered reading about Neal/Baelfire. "I'm sorry. You have lost more people in your life than you should've."

Emma shrugged. "I'm used to it by now. What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be halfway through your therapy session?"

James rubbed the back of his neck. "I had to get out of there…things were getting a bit too real for me."

"I know how that goes," she smiled softly. "What happened?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone that's removed from the situation."

James sighed and she lead him over to a bench, settling down next to him.

"I've hated my mother ever since I found out what she did. I resented her, it was so easy to do that. To just think that she chose David over me."

"But?"

"But today I found out it wasn't that simple. She had reasons for doing what she did…she…she…"

"Loves you?" On his silence, Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I get that too."

"You do?"

"I didn't meet my parents for 28 years. When the curse broke, I was happy…but I was angry too. For 28 years, all I knew was that they gave me up. I thought they'd have some good excuse and in the end, I just found out that they gave me up. I didn't get it, not at first. It was so easy to still think that they didn't want me. Then I saw all the things they gave up." She bit her lip. "That they had wanted to keep me, all the plans they had for our lives together. They gave me up to give me my best shot at life." She sighed. "Sometimes it's a lot easier to hate than it is to love."

"And now?"

"Now, I know that they love me and that I love them. It wasn't easy though. For so long, even after things were better between us, I still felt like an orphan."

"When'd you stop?"

Emma was quiet for a moment, thinking back. "It was after the second curse. I was planning on going back to New York and I went on this adventure. I realized just how badly I'd been hurting my parents and how much I didn't want to leave them, how badly I wanted to be in their family. That's when it dawned on me that we already were one. For the first time in my life, I wasn't an orphan. I couldn't just leave all that."

James nodded. "I don't want to leave. I just…I don't know how to accept all this."

"You've lived 30 years thinking one thing, it can't be easy."

"Technically I wasn't living."

Emma snorted. "I love your sense of humor."

James took his niece in. She reminded him so much of her parents, which by an extension was himself. She had Snow's eyes and her chin, but he and David's hair and smile. He tried to imagine her alone and without a family and it broke his heart. He barely knew her and wanted more for her. They could understand each other in a way that David never would.

"You have a family here, James," Emma said. "Whether you like it or not."

"I'm trying to accept that."

"It'll take time, but cutting out from your sessions won't help things."

He rolled his eyes. "You sound like Archie."

"I've had enough sessions with him, guess I should."

James smiled, his first in a while and wrapped an arm around her.

Maybe he didn't have a lot in Storybrooke, but at least he had his niece.


	3. Chapter 3

David didn't know where James went, but it was hard to care. He was trying, trying to tie their family together. How were they supposed to do that when he kept taking off? Ruth had poured her heart and soul out to her sons and he just left.

Pulling up at the house, he watched his mother walk back to the garden. It was her happy place. Before Emma became the Dark One, he and Snow had started looking for a house. The loft was home, but with a baby on top of their daughter and grandson, they knew they were outgrowing it. When James and Ruth appeared, it was even more clear that they needed to. So, they purchased the farm house they had been looking at for months. Emma had given up the big blue house she had lived in under her time as the Dark One, it just had too many bad memories. The point of the farmhouse was to create new ones together.

David headed inside, inhaling the smells coming from the kitchen, trying to calm down. He followed them, finding Snow bopping around, cooking. Neal was playing on the floor, pushing some cars around. When he spotted his dad, he looked up at him with a big, gummy grin. David smiled a bit and picked him up, cuddling him close.

"Hey big guy," he whispered. It was still so surreal how much he had grown up during their time in the Underworld. He didn't regret following Emma down there, not for a second. He just didn't want to miss another moment of his son's life.

Snow turned to him and took in his face. Despite him smiling at their son, she knew that therapy hadn't gone according to plan. "Where's your mom and brother?"

"Mother's in the garden…James, who knows?" He shrugged before letting out a sigh. "He left therapy."

Snow bit her lip, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sure it's not easy for him."

"For him? Mother poured her heart out today. She told us about how desperate she was, we were both sick as babies and she just had to do the right thing…" David shook his head. "And what does James do? He just takes off. Like he doesn't care."

"I'm sure that's not true. It's probably just very overwhelming for him."

"And like it wasn't for me? I spent so long wondering how she could split us up too…"

"Yes, but David…" She stopped, clearly trying to be careful of her words.

"What?" When she remained quiet, he tilted his head. "Snow."

"Look, you grew up with your mother and I know that makes you protective of her. Of course I would never judge her for what she did, but don't you think James has a right to feel conflicted?"

"He needs to hear her out. It's not fair to her if he just takes off."

"I seem to remember another member of this family who didn't want to hear our side of the story after she grew up in a terrible environment."

David frowned and adjusted Neal in his grip.

"That's different."

"Is it? Because we gave Emma up so she could have her best shot at life, just like Ruth gave your brother up for his. Both Emma and James had terrible upbringings, despite this. When Emma was reunited with us, she wasn't exactly ready to jump in and be a family."

"But that was…"

"You know it's not different. Did you ever really blame Emma for not trusting us in the beginning?"

"Of course not."

"Then how can you hold James to a different standard?" David bit his lip and Snow softly smiled, rubbing his arm. "Honey, I get it. It's hard watching him be harsh towards to your mother, but he's processing. You know the amazing woman she is, the one who made sacrifices to give you the life you deserved. James doesn't know that person, not yet anyway. And it's probably going to take time for him to get to know the mother you do. Just like it took Emma time to get to know us."

David let out another sigh, looking down into Snow's eyes. He hated when she was right. Deep down, he had known it all along. He was being too hard on James, putting unrealistic expectations on him. He had just waited so long for them to be a family, he never though it could happen. Now, they were all together and he just wanted things to be perfect.

"Things will get better," Snow promised him. "That's why you're all seeing Archie. Just give it time."

He nodded. "Thank you…for bringing me back to reality."

"It's why I'm here." She pecked his lips. "You know, I hope you're getting out your feelings too."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" She saw his hesitance. "David, I know you have your own emotions over what your mother did. It's okay if she knows them, it's the only way the three of you are going to move on."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you're right. I just don't want to hurt her."

"It may hurt, but think about how grateful we were when Emma was honest with us. Do you think our relationship would've came so far?"

"Probably not."

David lowered Neal back onto the floor with his toys and headed into the living room. A few minutes later, he saw a familiar bug pull up in the driveway. Emma came inside the house, James not far behind. He headed straight up to his room, but Emma found her father lingering in the den. She leaned in the doorway, a soft smile on her face.

"How'd you two end up together?" David asked.

"He stopped at the cemetery, I was there freshening up Neal's grave."

She walked in, taking in his face. It wasn't often she saw her father so vulnerable, so lost. He was normally such a strong man, the person who held everything together. But as the savior she knew, sometimes even the strongest could break.

"He's trying Dad," she said. "He really is."

"I know." David nodded. "It's just…hard."

"Did you…" She gnawed on her lower lip. "Did you ever get mad at me for not opening up to you right away?"

"Oh Emma." David walked closer, putting an arm around her. "Of course I didn't. You have been through so much. I never had expectations, I just wanted you to feel comfortable with us, no matter what that meant."

"I guess I just didn't think about what I put you two through until now."

"You didn't put us through anything. You had been through so much, you needed time to trust us."

"I guess I just never saw it from your point of view. Henry was so young, he opened up to me right away…"

"Henry also didn't go through what you did. He had a good childhood. Everyone's different." He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Emma."

"For what?"

"You've taught me a lot. I don't know if I could've gotten through this all without you."

"I don't know about that."

"I do." He kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

James didn't get much sleep that night, no matter how hard he tried. He knew he had to apologize to Ruth for storming out, but he could barely look her in the eye. Everything was just too overwhelming. He didn't even have dinner with the family that night. David had come by his room to apologize for being so harsh, but it was a short conversation. James wasn't mad at his brother, he was moreso mad at himself.

When the clock struck 6, he gave up all hope of sleep and jumped in the shower. An hour later, he was roaming the streets of Storybrooke, trying to get his mind off everything. Granny's was just opening for business, but despite not eating dinner the night before, he wasn't that hungry. He could go to the beach, he and Smee had been getting along pretty well since he took over the Jolly Roger. Yet, he wasn't in the mood to be around him.

Much to his surprise, he ended up at the library. Books had always been his escape as a child. George wanted him to be a fighter, a knight. He was supposed to kill things. After knight practice, he'd burrow away in his late mother's study, reading every book she had. His favorite nanny would bring him new books when he ran out. George found it frivolous, but James told him he wouldn't do any of the fighting if he couldn't have his sanctuary.

Pushing open the doors, he took in the sweet smell of the books. No one ever seemed to understand that books had a distinct smell, but they did, especially older ones.

"We're not open yet."

The accented voice took him off guard and he spun around to find Belle standing there. He had seen her a bit in the Underworld, when Hades' portal had pulled her and Zelena down there. She hadn't been around much since, as far as he heard, she was under a sleeping curse.

"You're awake," was all he could think to say.

"Yes and apparently the lock is broken."

"I'm sorry, I didn't read the hours…the door just opened."

"David, you've lived in this town how long?"

"I'm not David. James."

"Right. Evil twin and all that."

A small smirk fell across his lips. "Evil?"

She folded her arms over her chest. "Sorry…I'm just in a weird mood."

"It's okay. But what about your curse?"

"It's a long story, my son woke me up."

"Your son?"

"I was in a dream, he was there…grown up…and helped me out of it." She hook her head. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Family drama."

"Oh, I know all about that." She ran her fingers over one of the books on display. "My own father couldn't be bothered to wake me out of a sleeping curse."

James winced. "Ouch. If it helps, my dad taught me how to slay dragons when I was 5."

"Apparently you weren't too good at that, isn't that how you ended up in the Underworld?"

James snorted and soon, the two were laughing, probably louder than would be allowed in a library anywhere else. After all the two had been through over the past few weeks, they needed it. Tears fell down Belle's face from laughing so hard and she reached over to the desk, to dab at her mascara.

He took her in completely for the first time. She really was beautiful and well put together. Though, he worried she might kill herself in her ridiculously high heels.

"Where's your husband?"

"Ex-husband," Belle clarified. "And he's probably at his shop. We're trying to be friends, for the baby's sake."

"That's good. A child should have both a mother and a father." He flipped a hand towards himself. "I only had one and as you pointed out, evil twin."

Belle laughed, playfully rolling her eyes. "My mother died when I was young, I think it screwed me up a bit."

"Nah, I don't buy that for a second. You're too beautiful to be screwed up."

Belle blushed without meaning to, crossing her legs a bit. He realized he was unintentionally flirting and yet, also came to realize he didn't mind it.

"I should go, like you said…you're closed."

"Um, wait." She smiled a little. "I heard you're looking for a job."

"It's not as if I need one…but, Archie said it'd be good if I got out of the house."

"Well, business at the library has been picking it up…I can't handle it all on my own. Maybe you'd like to help me out. If you like books that is."

James smiled. "I happen to love books."

"Great." She pushed a heavy metal cart in his direction. "These need to be filed under the history section."

"I'll get right to it."

Belle watched him walk off, tilting her head. Damn, three decades in the Underworld sure didn't take away from his behind.


	5. Chapter 5

David didn't expect to hear a word from James all day, but around lunch he got a text asking him to meet him at Granny's. It was an olive branch and a step in the right direction, so he asked his mom to watch Neal. He didn't want to get her hopes up, so he just said he was getting lunch with Emma.

Pulling up in front of the diner, he could see his brother through the window. In so many ways on the outside, they were alike. Even their facial hair had seemed to be trimmed almost the same. Yet, there was a way that James carried himself, as if he was on guard at all times. He only saw a few people act that way, mostly Emma and Regina. Two people who had been through the unthinkable and yet still managed to remained standing.

What had James gone through? He knew that George was a terrible person to adults, but just how had he treated his brother as a child?

Walking inside, he nodded at Ruby and headed over to the booth, sliding across from his brother.

"Thanks for meeting me here," James said.

David shrugged. "You texted."

"Look, I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"I'm sorry." David bit his lip. "I know I apologized last night, but I wanted to again. I get it's hard to open up. Emma went through the same thing when the first curse broke."

"Yeah, she mentioned something like that."

"I just…I grew up with Mother. She was an amazing person, she worked so hard to keep a roof over my head, especially after Father died."

"I know. And I don't hate you or her."

"You don't?"

"No. The truth is, I wish I could. It'd be a hell of a lot easier."

"I lived with George for a while. He's the one that killed Mother, he tried to make it so Snow and I couldn't have kids…but that was just in a few years-time. I can't imagine what it was like to grow up with him."

James swallowed. He thought of Emma, she had found a way to open up to her parents eventually. He wanted to have a better relationship with his brother.

"It was lonely. My adoptive mother died when I was a baby so I don't have any memories of her. George tried…but I don't think he knew how to love very well. He just wanted me to become like him, kill people. I was trained to slay a dragon at a very young age."

David winced. "That couldn't have been easy."

"I'm sure your childhood wasn't either. You lived in poverty."

"We had each other."

"I heard you had to clean up my mistakes." James rubbed the back of his neck. "I had a run in with Tiny a little after I got back."

David couldn't help but chuckle. "How'd that go?"

"Awkward. I mean, I'm trying not to be that person. When I died…I realized I couldn't be the man I was. It was the only way to get out of the Underworld." His hands grasped around the mug filled with the coffee he had ordered before David showed up. "I want this to work, for us to be a family."

"I do too."

"You just need to give me time. I don't know how to be a son to someone like her."

"Someone like her?"

"It was easier to think that she hated me." He frowned. "Did she ever mention me?"

"No." David saw his face fall. "But that was because Rumpelstiltskin told her that it had to stay a secret. When she died though, I was going through the cottage and found a journal she kept. She wrote to you, every day."

"She did?"

"I found the journal in Rumple's shop after the curse broke. I gave it to Mother when you two came back, but maybe one day she'll let you see it."

"I hope so."

"Just know I'm here for you, James. I always wanted to meet you, to have a brother. We're a family."

James nodded, a soft smile going across his face. "Thanks."

Ruby came by the table, holding a tray of food. David was going to say that they didn't order, but he noticed she was holding both of their favorites. She set them down on the table and patted James on the back.

"You're the better looking twin," she said with a wink.

David rolled his eyes. "We're identical, Rubes."

"Uh huh."

James laughed and watched her walk off. "She is cute."

"She's taken away. Dorothy." He pointed to the brunette who was pouring out some tea for Leroy.

"It's alright. I've got my eye on someone else."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I may have also gotten a job," James said, quickly changing the subject. "At the library."

David paused and then connected the dots.

"You do know she's pregnant."

"Who?"

"Belle."

"Who said I was talking about Belle?"

"Just letting you know."

James shook his head. "I know she's pregnant, we're just friends. We both had a long talk this morning, both of our lives just got turned upside down…it's just nice to have someone outside the family to talk to."

David nodded, he could get that. Emma said the same thing about Elsa and Regina. "Just tread carefully."

"Looking out for me, Davey?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say…Davey."

"Pass the sugar, Jamie."

James glared at him, but pushed the sugar bowl his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is heavily anti-Captain Swan. Not so much Hook, but kinda.**

**Chapter rated Mature for some sexual content.**

Sometimes the farmhouse was too quiet for Emma's taste. The loft was always noisy, even before her baby brother came along. With it's lack of walls, you could hear every single breath a person took. The floorboards creaked and the furniture made noises when you settled down on it. (Regina hadn't been too kind with what she cursed Snow with, they joked that was the real price of the curse.)

The farmhouse was big, three stories high with plenty of rooms for the family and their guests. Her house as the Dark One had been quiet, but she had been completely alone in it. Here, there were people…a lot of people. Yet, when she woke up, she couldn't hear anyone. She knew it was a necessary change. Neal was getting bigger, they had James and Ruth living with them. Henry was getting older and sharing a room with his mom when he visited wasn't the kick it was when they were still getting to know each other.

Still…the loft had been her first home. The place where she had been chosen by a woman who barely knew her. The kind stranger that had insisted she live there rent free, who didn't mind if Henry came over or when she was trying to hide Nicholas and Ava until they figured out what to do. It was where they bonded, opened up with one another. It was where all of them had first lived as a family.

Now, it belonged to Belle. Snow had bought it a little after the curse and it was one of the few properties in town not owned by Rumple, so she was renting it for the time being. It looked different when Emma went back to visit. Nice, but different.

Mostly everything in the farmhouse was new. They had sold all the old furniture, taking advantage to finally decorate their way. Most of the house was a comfy farm style, while Emma's room was mostly reds. It was just how she preferred things and her parents were okay with that. She loved the new house, she just wished they could hold onto the old.

Emma knew she had issues with letting go. She had chased her boyfriend to the Underworld and for what? Well, maybe that wasn't the best way of looking at it. They had helped so many people move on and it lead to Ruth and James being able to come back into their lives. Even so, her parents missed out on a month with Neal, she put Henry in danger. (Why had she and Regina thought it was a good idea to bring him along, again?)

The worst of it all was, as she finally grieved, she realized that she hadn't even loved Killian. She had loved the idea of finding her own happily ever after, but knew it wasn't supposed to be with him. She should've let him go in Camelot, avoided all the pain that followed. But she was selfish and screwed up so much. She wanted to go back to the person she was before she took on the darkness and she was getting there. She was making amends, even if most people didn't think there was anything to apologize for. They were far too easy on her, a part of her wished they'd just scream and yell.

Yes, life was going back to normal, or as normal as it could be. Yet, she still felt empty, like a piece of her was missing. The truth was, a part of her heart was in Arendelle.

As she got ready, her mind floated back to that night with Elsa. It was after she nearly gave up her magic, the night she could've died. Elsa had saved her life and she felt suddenly attracted to her.

She could still remembered the way Elsa tasted, the way their skin rubbed against each other. The hot breath that fell on her skin, in a way it never had before. She had kissed girls before, she knew she was bisexual, Lily had helped her realize that. This was her first time sleeping with a woman, though. Elsa's mouth went from Emma's own, to down to her breasts, her stomach and finally, Emma's clit. The latter hadn't orgasmed in so many years, it was hard to keep the moans inside.

Then, just as it started, it was over. They headed outside and realized that Ingrid had put bracelets on them. Even when they finally defeated Ingrid, Emma knew that it couldn't last. Elsa was a queen, her life was in Arendelle. Emma was technically a princess, but she certainly act like a traditional one. To be fair, neither did her mother or Regina, but she felt different. She didn't belong in Elsa's world. Besides, her family was in Storybrooke. She couldn't give up on that. Killian had preyed on her insecurities and jumped in as soon as Elsa left. It was as almost if he could tell her heart had been broken again.

Emma had only loved, a real romantic love, with three people. Neal, Walsh…and Elsa. Two of those people, she had proven true love with and that scared the shit out of her.

True love didn't mean that you could be with them, though. Neal was dead, Elsa was gone.

She had her parents, her son, her whole extended family. They had always been enough, they would always be enough. She was learning to let go and that meant letting go of Elsa.

Letting out a deep breath, she headed downstairs and was greeted by the delicious smells of pancakes and scones. Her entire family was crowded around the table, Regina and Henry included. James was even sitting next to her father, since when did they get along?

Ruth smiled over at her. "Good morning, take a seat, I made breakfast."

"It smells delicious," she said, sliding in next to her mother.

"Who do you think taught your father to make pancakes?"

David chuckled, bouncing Neal on his lap. "It's true."

Snow noticed the look on her daughter's face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Fine."

Snow tilted her head, giving her that look. "Em. Do you wanna take a walk after breakfast?"

Emma went to shake her head, but then stopped herself. "Um, that'd be great actually."

Snow smiled and kissed her cheek. Once they had their fill of pancakes (which Ruth made Emma way too many of, she had that whole Grandma thing down already), the two put on their jackets and slowly started walking around the block.

"We haven't talked about how all of this has been for you."

"We've talked about Killian."

"Not him." Snow stuck her hands her in her pockets. "I meant James and Ruth coming to live with us."

Emma paused. "It's fine. I love them, they're family."

"That doesn't mean it's hard. For so long, it was just us, then we added in your father and Henry, then your brother…I know change is hard on you, Emma."

"I'm not upset that they're here. Change is a part of life and I'm glad they're here, I'm glad to get to know them, that dad has them again."

"I can tell there's more."

"I just…I want things to slow down, to be good for us, you know? After we got back from the Underworld and Regina defeated Hades with Zelena, I thought it would. Then Grandma and James showed up and now Dad's all upset."

"He's not upset, it's just a lot for him."

"Exactly. I already put so much on you guys this past year…"

"Hey," Snow touched her chin. "We've forgiven you for that. You forgave us for our role in things."

"Still. When can we just be a normal family with no issues?"

"Oh honey, every family has problems. Look at mine growing up. My father was a terrible person, my mother wasn't always the greatest either. Even the best of families have problems, what's important is that the love is there and it is. We love you, so much. That is one thing that'll never change."

Emma gnawed on her lip. "Really?"

"There is nothing you could do to make that go away. You're our child."

She nodded. "I love you too, Mom. I know I don't say it enough, but I really do."

"That's okay, I feel it every time you look at me."

She pulled Emma into her arms and Emma let out another breath, resting her head on her chin, shutting her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she let go of the guilt and the sadness. She just wanted to focus on being happy.

"Emma!"

That all too familiar voice…it couldn't be…

Emma got out of her mother's grasp and turned around to find Elsa heading straight for her. She was too much in shock to process as the arms were thrown around her neck.

"You…what…how?"

"I heard about everything you went through." Elsa pulled away, putting her hands on her shoulder. "I…I had to come here to be with you."

"But Arendelle…"

"Anna was always meant to be queen."

"Elsa…"

"The truth is Emma, I haven't felt right since I left here last year. I don't want to be apart anymore."

Tears filled Emma's eyes and she felt a shallow breath escape her lips. She was still getting used to being chosen by Henry, her parents. Now here was someone choosing her again. She looked back at her mom, who was already searching for tissues and bawling herself. She laughed and turned back to Elsa.

Yes, this year had plenty of changes. Her grandmother and uncle coming back was the best, but this was a close second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trigger warning: Mentions of past child abuse.**

"Who are you here to see?" The guard asked.

James drew back a dep breath. "King George."

The guard titled his head. "He has a no visitors list. You yourself put it in place."

"No, my brother did. I'm James…his son."

The guard was taken by surprise, but then nodded. He lead James up the stairs and down a long corridor. James knew that his brother would be upset with him for this and they were finally getting their relationship on track. But as soon as he heard that his adoptive father was locked up, he knew he had to see him. This was the man that had hurt him so badly…but had still been his father.

They stopped at a cell and the guard started to unlock it. "He has a magic preventing cuff on his wrist," he explained. "He can't hurt you or anyone else."

James nodded. "It's fine."

The door opened and the guard stepped inside. "You have 10 minutes," he said, looking at George. "Try anything and I'll call Prince David."

George gave the guard a look. "Isn't that the man standing next to you?"

"It's me, Father," James whispered.

George rose to his feet and took in his son. The guard decided to give them a moment and stepped into the hall. James flinched as George's calloused hand touched his cheek.

"Prove it," he said. "Prove this isn't a trick."

"When I was seven, you gave me a puppy. Then it went missing when I skipped too many training practices."

For most parents, that terrible memory would've made them flinch or cry. Instead George grinned and clapped him on the shoulders.

"How?" He whispered. "You…you died. I watched it all."

"Zeus gave me a second chance. I helped a man and his daughter reunite," James explained, squirming a bit. He hated George having his hands on him, it just brought back too many bad memories. "I've been back for a few weeks now."

"I can't believe this." Tears were in his father's eyes. "For so long, I thought I had lost you. Now we can be together again." Off James' confused frown, his smile grew. "You can help me get out of here."

Of course.

"I…I can't do that."

George pulled away. "Excuse me?"

"You killed Ruth," he said, softly. "You tried to do the same to Ruby."

A scowl replaced George's smile. "Your brother's gotten to you."

"Look, David said you kept trying to kill him, Snow too. That's not how it works."

"This isn't how I raised you."

"And how did you raise me?!" James exploded. "To kill?"

"I gave you everything," George replied in a warning tone. "I filled that stupid library with every book that you wanted. I bought you swords, horses."

"You taught me how to kill! You…you killed my biological father."

"He was trying to take me from you. This was the man that sold you for his farm."

"I was sick, David too. He and Ruth were trying to do what was best for us."

George shook his head. "You've been brainwashed."

"Believe it or not, Father, I've hated you for a long time," James rebutted. "What you did to me. You may have given me the world, but do you not realize what you did? Maybe I wouldn't have died if you hadn't forced me to become a knight!"

"You needed to protect your kingdom!"

"I didn't want to!" James voice broke. "I just wanted to be normal."

"Well, my dear, that is not a luxury you get when you're a prince."

"No, you just have your princess forced into drinking an infertility potion and your mother killed, right?"

George narrowed his eyes, stepping closer. "That boy is not your brother and he is certainly no prince."

"He's more of one then I ever was. He's fair, he actually cares about people because that's what our mother taught him."

"You ungrateful brat!"

George grabbed James by the arms and shoved him against the wall. James' heartrate picked up and he struggled in George's grip, but even for an older man, he was too strong. Their eyes locked and for a moment, George could see the fear. Slowly, he let go and James smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"I'm sorry," George whispered. "I…I don't know what came over me there."

"You never did." James shook his head. His eyes went down to the bruises that were forming on his arms, he knew from experience they would get worse before they got better. "I should go."

"James…"

"This was a mistake. I won't be coming back here."

He headed for the door of the cell and heard George calling after him. Against his better judgement, he turned around.

"I'm your father," he said

"I know. And that's what hurts most about this."

He continued walking out and nodded for the guard to lock him back him up. He headed down the stairs and into the parking lot. He found Ruth standing there and froze.

"I noticed David's car was missing," she said, softly. "But he was working…I got worried when you didn't answer your talking device."

"I…"

"Why were you visiting him?"

"Because he raised me. He deserved to know I was alive."

Silence filled the air between them. He could see the hurt in Ruth's eyes and for once, he wished more than anything it wasn't there. He wished he hadn't even shown up to see this man. It had all been a mistake. Suddenly, Ruth's eyes went to the bruises forming on his arms.

"What happened?"

Instinctively, James pulled on his sleeves, trying to cover them. "Nothing."

"He did that to you, didn't he?"

"Look…"

"I'm gonna kill him."

Ruth headed towards the building and James' eyes widened. This wasn't the quiet woman who made cookies and read bedtime stories to Neal. This was the woman who had to fight for her farm. The woman that had lost both her sons and her husband.

"Mother wait!"

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. Ruth froze in place before slowly turning around.

"Please…just leave him be."

Ruth stared at him, blinking a few times, trying to adjust to what he had just called her. "He hurt you."

"Yeah, well that's nothing new. He can't do anything to anyone else, he's locked up."

She walked closer to him. "He really hurt you, didn't he? Not just today."

"Let's just say if it was in this world, child protective services would have a field day."

"I'm sorry. He was a king…I thought…"

"You thought I'd have a good life and wouldn't die. And I didn't…at least not from whatever I was sick with." He cracked a smile at the bad joke. "You did what you had to, to give me my best chance."

"I never stopped thinking about you. When you died…I kept it together for David, but I lost it as soon as he left. I always thought we'd be reunited one day…"

"And now we are. I'm sorry I tried pushing you away."

"It's okay. I'm not upset with you."

The air seemed to get less thick and she closed the gap between them, picking up his arm to examine it.

"I can make sure this doesn't get bad…if you want."

He softly smiled. "I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just some porn with very little plot. Rated M for obvious reasons.**

David walked through the door, wiping the sweat from his brow. The animals were penned up and his duties were done for the night. He would have to do it all again come morning, but it was worth it. He missed working with Emma, more because he missed seeing her than anything else. Still, working on a farm was better for him. He felt back at home. All those years ago he had wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest and it turned out he could have the best of both worlds here. Rumple helped him get special animals and he sold wares to the people around town. The farm was more lucrative than the one he had growing up, but that also meant it was even more tiring. On top of the new tenants in the house and trying to fix the relationships with his family, he was beat

He was surprised that the house was quiet when he walked in. Normally, Neal would be playing with his toys and Ruth would be cooking. Emma was teaching James how to play video games, which lead to some cursing on both ends. That night, however, there was nothing.

"Hey handsome," Snow said, coming around the corner. David raised an eyebrow when he saw she had changed out of her work clothes and was in a robe.

"Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine, perfect even." She walked closer to him and whispered in his ear. "We're all alone."

"How is that possible?"

"Emma took Elsa on a date, James is with Belle and Ruth took Neal to visit Granny, she's been complaining about not seeing him much lately."

"This is some kind of miracle."

"And I figured we could make some use of it."

"I'm a mess."

"Then go shower and meet me upstairs." She ran her lips over his neck and he let out a shallow breath.

"Yes ma'am."

The shower was probably the quickest of his life. He hurried through the body wash and shampoo, practically counting down the minutes. Suddenly, any ounce of tired he had went away. When he was done, he headed into the master bedroom and found Snow laying seductively on the bed. She removed her robe and revealed her lacey blue bra and panties.

"Man," he panted. "We've come a long way from that nightgown you wore in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh, you know you loved it."

"That I did. It showed off just the curves, but this…leaves even less to the imagination."

"Come here and lose the towel."

"You are so bossy."

He slowly walked over and undid the towel from around his waist. Snow reached forward, stroking his erect member.

"You are so fucking hard," she mumbled.

"Where do you want me to put it?"

"You know exactly where."

David pounced on her, his hands on either side of her head. She let out a squeal of delight and kissed his lips. She slid lower down and put her lips to better use around his cock. He let out a moan, his legs gripping to either side of the bed.

"Fuck Snow, you do this so well."

Just as he was on the brink of coming, she pulled away, a smirk on her face. He panted, his eyes narrowing.

"Tease."

"You taste good but I want to feel you inside of me."

David leaned forward and undid he bra, which unhooked in the front. Her breasts had grown since her second pregnancy. After Emma, the curse had given her, her pre-pregnancy body back. After Neal, it took a bit longer and she still had some curves. David loved her, every version of her. She had been self-conscious about her weight after Neal, but he took every opportunity to tell her just how beautiful she was.

"I love every version of you," he mumbled. "Every part of you." He kissed her boobs as he straddled her, moving down her underwear with his fingertips.

"Mary Margaret kinda sucked."

"Nah, even cursed me knew something was there."

"I wanna feel you inside of me."

"Your wish is my command, bandit."

Snow moaned the second he entered inside of her and they moved together, their bodies jerking forward and backward. He kept it in as long as he could, but soon he couldn't help it anymore and he came inside of her.

She let out a loud yell of delight. "Charming!"

He fell next to her panting and laced his fingers through her own. They hadn't had time to themselves since Camelot. 28 years seemed like too long, but those 8 weeks felt even longer.

After a few moments of laying there, Snow started to get up. David wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where you going?"

"So clingy," she teased, pecking his lips. "Relax, I'll be right back."

Pulling on her robe, she padded down the hallway. David looked around the room, his eyes training on a picture of him and Snow from one of the town's many celebrations. How had he ended up with someone so damn beautiful? He was the luckiest man on Earth as far as he was concerned.

Snow returned a few moments later, takeout bags from Granny's in hand.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I called to have it delivered for after we were done. Ever since Henry convinced Granny she could profit off her granddaughter being Little Red Riding Hood, she's run with it." She sat next to him, pulling out the food. "Figured my hardworking husband deserved a treat."

"You're too good to me, baby."

"No, you've been too good lately. I know how hard you've been working. Between the Underworld, trying to infiltrate your mother and brother into Storybrooke, opening a farm…it's a lot on anyone. Especially when you don't take time for yourself."

"I take plenty of time."

"You don't." Snow massaged his shoulder. "You know, Emma gets her hero complex from someone."

"Yeah, you."

"And you too. If she can take a night to relax and enjoy the little moments, so can you. I say, we try to have at least a biweekly date night."

"Are you sure?"

"Your mother said she'd watch Neal, it was partially her idea, actually."

He smiled. "I always knew she'd be that kind of grandmother. I'm just glad she gets the chance now."

"We all get a fresh start now, to be the family we were always meant to be." Snow pecked his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of a crackier installment, based on Rumple's line in Murder Most Foul about the twins having weak lungs.**

It was no secret that while the curse would never be considered a good thing, that it had overall improved the standard of living for the Enchanted Forest and the realms it encompassed. There was free healthcare, with doctors that could provide medicine and surgery. Heck, in the Enchanted Forest, someone in David's condition under the curse would've died within a few days. There was no such thing as life support back there.

The medical practices were why David and James were separated in the first place. They were born with weak lungs, which would be defined as asthma in their current world. Despite how hard he tried, Robert hadn't been able to afford the medicine. The king could, however, and he had arranged with Rumpelstiltskin to make them a deal. It didn't just last that night, however. While their farm failed, whenever David would get sick (which tended to happen multiple times a winter), a vile of medicine would appear in their little cottage.

David never quite understood how they could afford it, in fact some winters he would try to pretend he wasn't so his mother could focus on getting them food or warm clothes. Ruth promised him that she had it taken care of, that she had an arrangement with someone, a trade of sorts. David knew how coveted medicine was, especially in their impoverished area, and wondered what of value his poor mother could have for trade.

Little did he know, she had paid the biggest price. Her second child.

When he went to live with George, he found out that James had the same condition and therefore, had left behind plenty of medicine. When Snow caught wind, she always found a way to get it during battle. She'd trade anything she had to, in order to keep her one true love protected.

David Nolan had asthma, at least that's what David's cursed memories told him. It was in his records and many believed that when he was found unconscious, that he had been running and had an asthma attack when he passed out. Once the curse broke, David realized that he had a name for the condition, along with his cursed persona's inhaler. He'd get it refilled as needed, but over the past few years, the need for it was slowly going away. He didn't think he'd need it anymore.

Until the day he found himself chasing after a troll. He wasn't sure how one got into Storybrooke, but they had long given up questioning things by that point. With Emma and Regina, he chased after it, slowly starting to feel different. His lungs were closing up and his knees were getting weaker. He fell behind the pack, barely being able to watch his daughter use the skills she had learned from her mother to shoot it in the eyes with a bow and arrow. It collapsed to the ground, causing some trees around them to fall.

"We better make sure he doesn't have any friends," Regina said.

"You take east side, Dad and I will take west. Right, Dad? Dad…" She turned to find her father kneeling on the ground, wheezing. "Dad!" She ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Inhaler," he managed to choke out.

"Where's your inhaler?" She didn't even know that he needed one until this point.

"Truck."

"That's all the way at the front of the woods. We won't make it in time…" Before she could finish her sentence, Regina had magicked the blue medical instrument into her palm. "Thanks."

Emma put it in her dad's hand and held it up to his mouth, allowing him to take some puffs from it. The color returned to his face and he was soon breathing normally again. Emma finally allowed herself to breathe.

"Jesus, I'm the kid, I should be scaring you," she only half-joked.

David partially smiled. "Sorry, kiddo. I'm fine now."

"I didn't know you had asthma."

"James and I were born with weak lungs, both of us developed it, though of course they didn't call it that where we're from. Thanks to Regina's healthcare, I ended up getting a proper diagnosis and inhaler under the curse." He smiled over at her.

Regina chuckled. "Well, you can thank me for my universal healthcare later. For now, we need to make sure there are no more trolls."

David allowed Emma to help him up. "Alright, let's go."

"Oh no, not you. You've got a mommy now and if I let you run around town after that, she'll have my head on a spike."

"Regina! I'm a father now."

"Yeah and I'm a mother, doesn't mean I'm also not a daughter. I'll call Zelena and ask her for help with this. Emma, take the village idiot home."

Emma snorted a bit, but lead her father off to his truck, despite his protests. She took the keys from him and gave him a look when he tried to give her lip over it.

"Geez, you do remember I am your dad, right?" David grumbled as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, and if this were me with my asthma, you'd be having a field day."

"You have asthma?"

Emma's hand paused as she stuck the key into the engine. "Um…no."

"Emma!"

"Well, now we know where I got it from."

"I'm telling your mother."

"Fine, I carry my inhaler on me like a sane person, though." She patted her jacket pocket.

"I can't believe you never told us."

Emma shrugged. "Never came up. You never told me about yours."

"Can we stop having secrets?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's get you home."

Emma drove the truck back to the farmhouse and David followed her inside to the living room, where they found James laying on the couch, being fussed over by Ruth.

"What happened here?" Emma asked.

"She's overreacting," James said.

"I am not. You had an asthma attack," Ruth interjected. "You should've known better than to agree to unpack those dusty books."

"Well, idiocy runs through the family," Emma jerked her thumb to David. "This one ran after a troll without his inhaler."

Ruth's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"Mother, I'm fine…" David tried to explain.

"On the other couch, now."

"Mother…"

"David, I swear."

She fixed him with a look that even Emma had seen before, but it made her grown father look a little scared. He went to the loveseat and laid down on it, obediently. Emma had to smile to herself. Having her grandmother around could be fun sometimes.

"Emma Ruth Swan!"

Oh, that did not sound good. Emma turned around to find her mother standing there, not looking very happy.

"You have asthma?!"

"What…how did you…"

"Your father texted me."

"Well, he didn't have his inhaler on him!"

"Yes, and it seems Ruth has taken care of that. You, however," Snow walked over to her. "Need to sit down and relax yourself. You shouldn't be chasing after trolls."

"I had my inhaler on me."

"Emma."

With that voice, Emma knew not to mess with her mother. She dropped down in the armchair and folded her arms over her chest. She, James and her father shared the same look.

You don't mess with mothers. Ever.


End file.
